ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nataru
A native of Planet Vairo, was sent to Earth as a scout for invasion, but instead fell in love with a human man. Stats *Height: 166 cm *Weight: 47 kg *Birthplace: Planet Vairo History Ultraseven X A native of Planet Vairo, Nataru was sent to Earth to scout it and see if it was suitable for invasion. While there she came across something she had never heard of before, the sound of music. A street performer was playing her string guitar and singing a melody, she found herself drawn to it and even though she scared of the singer she continued to play with the instrument and sing. Agent D of DEUS, the government agency in charge of protecting the Earth, found her. Knowing she was a spy, his mission was to terminate her. However, she did something he did not expect, she removed her mask, revealing her face and continuing to sing, her beautiful voice no longer hampered by the mask. D found himself in love and found he could not strike down the alien. D took her in and educated her on life on Earth, after learning what removing her mask signified he resolved to protect her. Knowing DEUS would never allow that, he faked his death in front his partner S and the two eloped. Some time later, Nataru's people learned of her actions and they sent an extermination squad to kill her. At that time, Nataru had become a street performer, her music had the strange effect of calming those around her. One of these individuals was Jin another member of DEUS, who protected her when Vairo forces attacked her in an alleyway. Jin was injured and taken care of by Nataru who deduced he was the red giant thanks to his glasses. Though she thanked Jin for his help and returned his glasses, Nataru left him to deal with Vairo soldiers as she went of to save her beloved. She found D with S and K fighting of the last of Vairo solders, their unit leader, who was abnormally strong compared to his men. Nataru saved D from a sonic blast and with blasters in hand took down the last solder. Unfortunately, before he died, the Vairo captain summoned their bio-weapon, Vadoryudo, from their ship. As the large bio-mech fired on them they were save by the Eye Slugger which destroyed the beast and returned to Seven X who destroyed the ship with the Emerium ray. With that over, Nataru and D were allowed to go their way in peace. Powers and Abilities *Masks: Before Nataru lived on Earth, like other Vairos, she possessed a mask that can produce continuous high frequency sonic waves. Her mask has a tear decoration on her right eye. *Marksmanship: Nataru is a very proficient marksman. She was in possession of two Magnum shaped laser pistols which she wielded with great accuracy. *Musical Artist: Nataru can play the guitar and her singing seems to almost supernaturally calm individuals. *Senses: She was able to detect the approach of her attackers, that her lover was in danger and figure out that Jin was Ultraseven Trivia *Nataru shares the same actress as Yuki Misaki of GUYS from the previous show Ultraman Mebius. *Nataru is the only alien, except for the living star ship, who had a happy ending. Her story is the only one without any real tragedy in it. Category:Ultraseven X Category:Ultraseven X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Seijin Category:Allies Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Spared Kaiju